


Harry Potter and Prisoner of the sea

by Reliz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the caribbean: salazar's revenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Zombie sharks, devil's triangle, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reliz/pseuds/Reliz
Summary: "Maybe he would race the zombie sharks again?"Harry is dying of boredom inside his prison, when someone shipwrecks.





	Harry Potter and Prisoner of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faded and Vague](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586117) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> I watched the fifth pirates of the caribbean and quite liked it. I was also just rereading Esama's new crossover Faded and Vague where Vampire Hunter D meets Harry Potter. Go give it a read!
> 
> Anyway, I was inspired.

It was dark and stormy night, or day, like always and Harry was bored. Not that that was news either.

He'd been stuck here for a century, at least thats what it felt like. Little hard to keep track when neither the sun nor the moon rose. Anyway, Harry was bored and there was nothing to do.

Maybe he would race the zombie sharks again? On the other hand, he did that twice this maybe-week already and at least a five hundred more this maybe-a-half-a-century.

There was a limit to how many times you could do an exciting thing before it too become boring. He should propably take a brake from zombie shark races.

But that left him with nothing to really do. Even the ghost stay only so long and it felt like forever ago when a ship wrecked itself in to the sharp rock of his prison. Sadly it would seem like people learn.

Just a few decades ago such thoughts would have horrified him, but he was soo~ _bored_!

But still, Harry made no move to get up from his flat little rock barely higher than the waterline. He'd been laying there for a few days already, bored out of his mind, but couldn't really muster the strength to get up.

He knew the trecherous waters of his prison, the one gods made _just for him_. He'd looked everywhere, cheked every new shipwreck, in hopes of finding a way out. His magick had been no help. Whithout his lovely wand he hadn't been able to do much anyway. And all the death articrafts were made away with the day Poseidon and the other gods locked him up.

The ghosts had been _some_ fun if a bit stuck in a loop. But the last of the ghost fadet to nothig quite a while a go. Hard to stay when you have no reason to. When you stayed against your wil. Now it was just him and some unfortuned animals that had gotten lost into the triangle of his restingplace.

"Hello! Anyone!?" Harry shouted at the forever storming skie and tried to hear an echo all the while knowing that the storm would drown the sound. The lonly years were really geting to him.

No one was coming. Only the gods new he was even here and anyone that would care was long dead and not yet born.

"I'm bored."

~=~

An explosion. 

That was unusual.

Harry sat up and turned to face the sound. Near the entrance. Seems like company.

Harry didn't even try to fight the grin spliting his face in two.

~=~

It _was_ a new ship. Freshly chrashed as well. A bit of a pity, seems like it would have been a pretty boat while unsunked.

Harry looked down to the newest ghost crew of his prison, the manic grin still on his face, and rejoiced.

He had something new to do again.

The crew was just sailing around now. They had tried quite hard to get out, like everyone before them (like he had in the beginning), but after a few maybe-days they stopped.

Harry had spent all that time just observing them. Trying to learn as much as possible without actually going and indroducing himself. Wouldn't do to get bored of his new entertainment quite so soon.


End file.
